


advanced

by korrasforevergirl



Series: vulnerability [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasforevergirl/pseuds/korrasforevergirl
Summary: title is a joke, reference to final fantasy iv:advanced
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: vulnerability [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	advanced

“A-Adora!!”, Catra squeaks as she feels a hand cup her ass in the strategy room as they wait for the others. Her face flushes, looking up at Adora with a pout. She just wanted to kiss her, she hasn’t seen her for a few days since she’s been helping people rebuild. She huffs, tail swishing back and forth because now she’s a little _excited_. “What was that for?? What if someone came in here?” _And saw me wrapped up in your arms against the wall?_

Adora blinks and starts blushing as well, feeling a little bad about her advances.”Sorry, I just-- I missed you and it just kind of happened...” She smiles sheepishly and puts her hands behind her back. “Can I still have that kiss?”

Catra’s eyes narrow as she regards her carefully. She steps on her toes and looks down at Adora’s arms, making sure they’re behind her. She then kisses her softly, arms gently wrapping around her shoulders. She gasps again as she feels big arms under her and holding her legs on each side of Adora’s hips, feet off the floor. She pulls back, “ **Adora**!!!” Before her she sees Adora is in her She-ra form, but she looks just as confused, so she reluctantly lets it slide.

“...Sorry”, she laughs softly. “I was just so happy--” Adora is cut off by a quick kiss and she smiles lovingly.

Catra hears the starting sounds of Sparkles teleporting into the room and quickly jumps out of Adora’s arms. “It’s about time, Sparkles”, she retorts to Glimmer, cheeks still flushed.

Glimmer looks between Catra and Adora, raising an eyebrow. “...That’s not what this room is for--”

“Glimmer, it’s not--”, Adora tries and reverts back to normal, face flushed.

“I don’t want to hear it”

Adora looks for Catra, wanting more time alone with her before or after dinner. She finds her at her balcony, owling on the banister. She smirks a bit, noticing her ass more from this position of hers than she has before. “You know... Your butt is so cute sometimes”, Adora says, trying to flirt and be a little more forward. 

Catra’s tail bushes up at the shock of such a statement, and from _Adora_ of all people. “Wh-Why are you looking at it specifically??”

Adora shrugs when she gets beside Catra, “I don’t know. I never really thought about it before.” She watches her sit facing her now and smiles. “It’s small, like you.”

“I am _not_ small!!!”, she squeaks, looking angry at Adora even though her own pupils narrow. “What is up with you today?”

“I.. It’s been a few days and I wanted to remind you I still think you’re hot and stuff”, she murmurs and rubs her neck. “Is it too much?”

Catra’s eyes soften and she takes the hand Adora uses to rub her neck and holds it between them. “...It is right now. It’s kinda weird. I probably wouldn’t mind it later, though. Why don’t you just tell me how much you love me? After dinner and hanging out with Bow and Sparkles, I guess.”

Adora swallows, feeling even worse for making Catra uncomfortable now. She chews on her lip and Catra kisses it. “Can we talk to them about it? I don’t want to make them uncomfortable if I’m too forward with you.”

Catra groans a bit, looking away. She’s unsure if she wants to share that with them, but...she figures they share their time and whatever with them. She looks back at Adora and sees a familiar look on her face. It’s one she remembers seeing every time Catra pushed her away, the guilty and sad and getting close to overwhelmed look. “Hey, hey”, she murmurs softly and takes Adora’s other hand. “Is something wrong?”, she starts, like she always would when Adora starts to shut down. If left alone, she knows she would find her with bloody knuckles and shaking hands. Punching things is how Adora always tried to get through things, to fight her feelings for existing. 

“N-No, it’s fine”, Adora grunts out, jaw locked shut from clenching. _Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, it’s nothing._

Catra scowls, “Come on, Adora. Tell me what’s wrong, isn’t that what we do now?”

Adora feels like she can’t open her mouth, her jaw won’t unclench. She feels a hand on her cheek that traces her jawline down to her chin and tilts it up. She then feels Catra’s face nuzzling her neck. 

Just like earlier, Catra has to remind herself that Adora isn’t trying to possessively show off that Catra is hers. That she can touch her whenever she wants. Perfuma taught her that she can give the benefit of the doubt. “...Were you trying to make me feel nice?”, Catra says with a sigh. She gets a tight, stiff nod from Adora and kisses her neck affectionately. “Did you think about touching my ass when you walked into the strategy room?” A negative shake. Catra starts to smirk a bit, now realizing what happened. “Did you feel so happy when you saw me that you just grabbed me as quick as you could?”

Adora scoffs, jaw loosened and her face flushes. “I-I’m not good with making advances, okay?” That makes Catra laugh and she starts to relax and laugh with her. 

During dinner, Catra left only eating little as usual. She’d gone back to their room to change so Adora can ask how to make advances.When Adora returns, Catra stretches on the bed. She gets up and goes over to Adora, promptly jumping into her arms.

“Catra, what-!!”, she starts before feeling Catra adjusting herself so she has her legs wrapped around her hips. Adora instinctively grabs her thighs to hold her and looks up to see Catra’s smug face. “What?”

Catra smirks, “What? Can’t a girl just jump her girlfriend and be in her arms?” She says it so casually, it makes her own stomach flip. She licks her lips and swallows. “You missed touching me, didn’t you? Now you’ve got me all to yourself, and privately.” Her arms wrap around Adora’s shoulders. “Here. I’m giving myself to you so we can figure out how to.. be around each other around others without making them uncomfortable. Now, take me to a chair or something so we can get started.”

Adora blinks, trying to process what is happening. “Wait.. Does this mean you want to touch me around others, too?”

“Duh, of course I do. I wouldn’t be able to live with the embarrassment if you grabbed my ass in front of Sea Hawk or Scorpia or Sparkles’ dad, though”, Catra admits. “Can’t have you doing that..”

“R-Right, I hear you, I couldn’t live with making you and others feel that way because I did something wrong”, Adora says.

Catra frowns and cups Adora’s face, “It’s not wrong to touch me... Okay? Especially not in front of others... I just really need you to be more aware, okay? For both of us.”

Adora nods and starts walking with her to a wall and stops just before it. Catra kisses her in such a way that makes her knees weak. Lips pressed hard against her own, claws playing with the short hair at the nape of her neck, hips just slightly pressed against her. “It’s not wrong to touch you...”, she whispers against Catra’s lips. She looks up at her with so much love and she carefully gets down on her knees.

Catra looks down at Adora, face flushing while her eyebrow raises in confusion. “Good... That’s my Adora”, she murmurs softly. “What are you doing?” She feels Adora shift her so now Catra is sitting on her shoulders. Her eyes widen, yet her pupils narrow to slits as she now has Adora’s face between her legs. Her heart stops in her chest and she feels heat in her belly.

“Catra..”, Adora murmurs and kisses her thigh just below her shorts. She then moves to press her face into Catra’s tummy. “Can I feel..engulfed in you for a few minutes?”

Catra doesn’t answer right away. She leans against the wall and starts panting a bit. “...You aren’t going to kiss anywhere else down there, are you?”

Adora doesn’t look up, “Do you want me to?”

“..N-Not right now. Sometime, though... What you just did was kinda really hot”, Catra admits. “Getting on your knees and shifting me onto your shoulders in a quick move. That advance worked.” She shifts and wraps her arms around Adora’s head and lets her legs lace over Adora’s back. “We can just go over what we’ll do around others while ‘I engulf you’, I guess.” _It feels really nice to do this for once... To be the one wrapped up in._

_“_ Do you think you’ll be able to sit in my lap?”, Adora asks and hears Catra’s purrs. 

Catra hums, stroking Adora’s ponytail. “That wouldn’t be a problem, I think. Just let me initiate it. I see Mermista letting Sea Hawk on her lap around others.” She nods as she talks it out and looks down. “Do you think... I could kiss you?”

Adora blushes, “Uhh... I think it would depend?”

“Y-Yeah, like, only your face or hand. I wouldn’t just...kiss your neck or something”, Catra stammers out. “Can I play with your hair?”


End file.
